I'll Always Be By Your Side
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako finds out that the person who killed his parents is now out of jail and a free man. Mako loses it completely and Korra begs for him not to go after the man. Now, the firebender does something he regrets and he gets injured badly...will he make it? What will Korra do when she finds out what he did? Will Korra ever be able to tell Mako how she feels about him or is it too late?


**Heey, heey everyone! How are you guys doing? So, this is another short story, hope you like it! :)**

****Makorra! :D****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'_**I'll Always Be By Your Side.'**_

_**. . .**_

It is now a few weeks after Korra's been captured by Tarrlok. She's fully healed . . . well physically always. Mentally is another story.

Recently though every time Korra hangs out with Bolin, Asami and Mako, Asami always makes her relationship with Mako more out there and obvious. Anytime Korra is around Asami will start having a three minute make-out session or hugging for what seems like forever or any other 'romantic' things you could do in public.

The gang is just hanging out in the Republic City park, all sitting down on the benches and around the fountain.

Asami eyes Korra for a second then looks back over at Mako and gives him a fake smile, "Oh, Mako?"

Mako looks over at Asami and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, Asami?"

Asami bats her long eyelashes at her boyfriend and smiles, "Why don't we go for a walk? It's a beautiful day out, just you and me."

Mako looks over at Korra then slowly looks back at Asami, "I don't know. Korra's still recovering . . ."

"But she has Bolin to take care of her. She'll be fine." Asami says, trying to find her annoyance with little avail.

Mako looks back at Korra and Korra slowly looks into Mako's amber eyes, "Yeah Mako . . . why don't you go be with your _girlfriend_?"

The firebender could tell that Korra was mad at him and he has an idea it's because of him . . . and Asami."

The firebender sighs and shakes his head, "I just don't think we should leave Bolin and Korra alone. What happens if Amon or Equalist come and attack them?"

Asami huffs and rolls her eyes, now not caring that she's sharing her annoyance, "Mako, come on. They not kids, she's the Avatar; she could take care of herself and Bolin. If she's the 'almighty Avatar' that everyone says she is then I'm sure she could manage to protect herself and Bolin."

Korra's eyes widen at that last comment and she stands up and snaps, "You know what? I don't need this, I need to head back to City Hall and see if they need the _Avatar's_ help. Bolin, you want to tag along?"

Bolin hesitates at first but then nods his head and stands up, "We'll be back later."

Mako looks unsure about this, but Asami smiles and waves before he could say anything, "Okay, bye!"

The earthbender and the waterbender then head off on their own and leave Mako and Asami. Mako eyes Asami and shakes his head, "What was that for?!"

"What was what for?" Asami questions, acting obvious to her actions.

"What's your problem with Korra? She didn't do anything to you!" Mako snaps, standing up and letting his golden eyes go on fire.

Asami stands up as well and puts her hands on her hips, "_She_ needs to know that _I'm_ your _girlfriend_ and not _her_."

Mako could feel his hands burning and instead of even bothering with auguring any more, he just turns on his heel and walks away from the nonbender.

***With Korra.***

Korra and Bolin walk inside of City Hall and head over to where Chief Beifong is standing.

Lin is talking to a group of officers and has her usual serious face on, "Alright, now get a move on with this."

The group of officers nods their heads then walk away. Lin sighs then sees Korra and Bolin walking towards her.

"Beifong." Korra says with a slight nod.

"Avatar, you received my message?" Lin says as she folds her arms across her chest.

Korra nods her head and shrugs her shoulders, "So, what's this about? What was so important that you had to see my right away?"

Lin looks at Bolin then back at Korra, "There's something you need to know and I need to make sure that you keep an eye on Mako."

"Mako? Why do we have to keep an eye on my brother?" Bolin questions with his eyebrows knit together.

Lin faces Bolin and starts to explain, "We just got news today that the killer of your parents has been released from prison . . . he's a free man."

"WHAT?!" Bolin and Korra both yell at the same time.

Lin nods her head slowly, "We also have a location of where he's staying. We can't arrest him because he didn't do anything wrong . . . yet. Once he does though we'll arrest him."

"Where is he staying?" Bolin asks, very anxious and worried.

Something that no one knows is that Mako walks into City Hall and he is about to walk over to Korra, Bolin and Lin, but stops when Lin says that the person who killed his parents are now on the streets . . . a free man.

"He is in the downtown hotel in Republic City. He is on the second floor, room 45A." Lin says with a sigh.

Before Korra could reply to Lin she sees out of the corner of her eye Mako running out of the building. She now realizes that he overheard the conversation and is pretty sure that now he's going after the guy.

"Mako, wait!" Korra calls out as she runs out of the building and after Mako.

Mako stops walking, but doesn't turn around. His hands turn into fists and his knuckles turn white.

Korra finally catches up with the firebender and begins to pant, "T- thanks for . . . for waiting- waiting up!"

Mako huffs, his golden eyes are cold, "What do you want, Korra?"

Korra folds her arms across her chest and takes a deep breath, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Mako snaps.

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Mako . . . you can't just barge into his apartment and attack him."

Mako finally turns around, his stone eyes staring deep down into Korra's, "Why can't I just 'barge' in and attack him? He did that to my parents! But hey . . . who said I'm going to go to his apartment and attack him?"

Korra smirks and rolls her eyes, "Oh and what? You want me to believe that you're just going there to have a cup of tea and chat?"

Mako shows no emotion and he simply replies, "No . . . I'm going to kill him."

Korra's smirk disappears once those words leave Mako's mouth, "W-what?"

Mako turns back around and continues to walk away, "You heard me."

Korra runs up to him so she's walking next to him, "You can't just kill him! What about Bolin? What about Asami?" Korra stops walking and whispers, "What about me . . . ?"

Mako stops walking and looks down. He fights back the tears and he whispers back, "What about my parents?"

"Do you honestly think your parents would want you to go kill this guy and then just throw your life away?! You think they want you to just give up your freedom and your friends because of that low-life?!" Korra now yells, trying to fight back her own tears that are threatening to spill any second.

The firebender remains silent and Korra slowly walks up to him and turns him around, "I won't let you."

"So you think he should just be able to roam free and not pay for killing my parents?!" Mako yells, tears in his amber eyes.

Korra looks down and shakes her head, "There are other ways with dealing with this."

"Why aren't you on my side with this?!" Mako throws his hands in the air and snaps.

Korra looks up at the firebender and shakes her head, "I am on your side! I'll _always_ be on your side, you're my best friend, but I won't let you just throw your life away for someone like him!"

The firebender shakes his head and decides he can't hold it in any more . . . he can't fight it any more. Mako falls to his knees and he lets the tears flow down his cheeks. Korra bites her lip and kneels down and wraps her arms around him.

Mako wraps his arms around Korra's waist and he cries into her chest, "I- I miss them, K-Korra . . . I-I want t-them b-back. I want-want him t-to pay for w-what he d-d-did."

Korra strokes Mako's jet black hair and lets her own silent tears run down her face, "And he will . . . I promise. You just have to let fate handle this."

The two stay like that for a few minutes before Korra stands up and helps Mako up.

"Why don't we go back to the apartment so you could get some rest?" Korra suggests.

Mako wipes his tears away and nods his head, "Sure."

Korra gives Mako a small smile and gives him one more tight hug before leading the way to the brothers' apartment.

After a few minutes of walking, Mako and Korra enter the brothers' apartment and Korra rubs the back of her neck, "So . . . um . . . I think I should go . . . you know, to give you some time to, um, relax."

Korra turns around to leave, but Mako grabs her arm and spins her around, "No . . . stay . . . please? If you leave me alone I'll probably end up doing something stupid and something I will probably end up regretting."

Korra gives Mako a soft smile before nodding her head, "Of course."

Mako smiles at Korra then takes her hand and leads her to the couch. Mako lies down on the worn out couch and then looks at Korra who is standing next to the couch with an unsure face.

"Lie down . . ." Mako whispers.

Korra smiles and forgets all about how Asami and Mako are together and she does what the firebender says.

Korra lies down on the worn out, small couch in Mako's arms. She lies her head down on Mako's chest and they both close their eyes with smiles on their faces.

An hour later Korra is still fast asleep, cuddling with the firebender who she desperately has a crush on. Mako's eyes slowly open and he looks down at the sleeping Waterbender.

He sighs and kisses the top of Korra's forehead, "I'm so sorry." Mako gently and carefully stands up, off of the couch, and lays Korra's head on a pillow.

He looks at her . . . she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. He smiles down at the waterbender, she could be so crazy when she's awake and then when she's sleeping . . . she's an angel. He stares at her and he doesn't think about Asami or him having a girlfriend . . . no, he thinks of Korra and something in his mind and heart is telling him he _wants_ Korra; he _needs_ Korra.

However, he knows what he's about to do is going to betray her trust and go against everything she had tried telling him. Mako strokes Korra's cheek lightly and gently with two of his fingers and gives her a small smile, "I'm so, so sorry, Korra. Please forgive me."

Mako then turns on his heel, grabs his jacket and walks out of the apartment.

About ten minutes pass by and the Avatar's eyes begin to open, "M-Mako?" Her ocean blue eyes scan the room and she notices that the firebender is nowhere in sight.

"Where could you have gone?" Korra mumbles to herself then it hits her. "Oh no . . . no please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!"

Korra jumps off the couch and then sprints to the door and runs out of the apartment, hoping that the firebender isn't doing what she thinks he's doing.

***With Mako.***

Mako finally makes it to the destination he has been dying to get to. Korra's images fly in his head and he feels so bad for leaving her in the apartment and he knows that when she wakes up she'll know exactly where he would go. He feels horrible for betraying her trust and not letting fate take care of this, but he just hopes that by the time she wakes up and finds him, this nightmare will all be over.

The firebender walks into an old hotel and starts climbing the stairs until he reaches the second floor. He searches for a specific room and his blood runs cold when he sees the room number on the door, '_45A'_.

He walks up to the door and turns his hands into fists and he takes a nice, long, deep breath. The firebender closes his eyes then slowly he opens them and kicks down the door.

The old, worn out door falls down and a man who was sitting on the couch in now on his feet, in his fighting stance.

"You." Mako states with fire in his golden eyes, "You're the one who killed my parents."

The man's amber eyes widen, "You're that small firebending boy. You also have a- a brother. You were so young . . . how do you remember?"

Mako's eyebrows knit together and his anger gets even worse, "How do I remember? You want to know how I remember? I remember because I saw you kill my parents in cold blood and you smirked at me! I watched you and I still have nightmares of that night! I pictured it perfectly in my head and I can't make them stop. I picture every single night of how my mom fell to the floor and her blood was spattered across the room. My dad tried to stop you, but what did you do? You burnt his face with your firebending and you then killed him. His body fell to the ground, next to my mom, and his blood trailed down up to my feet."

The man stares at Mako, every emotion was in his amber eyes, "I paid my time in jail already . . . so what do you want?"

Mako looks at him with a shocked expression, "That's all you have to say? You paid your time already? You KILLED my parents! You left my brother and I on the streets to fend for ourselves and you didn't care! So, you think by spending a few years in jail is good enough?! Well it isn't."

The man cocks his head to the side and the next thing he knows is that fire is being sent straight at him.

The man dodges the fire and he then shoots his own flames at Mako, "Don't worry, for this, I'm going to make you visit your parents real soon."

The two firebenders then go at it. Fire against fire. Fire hitting fire and things being knocked down and broken. Mako grabs the man's wrist and throws him at the wall then kicks him in his manhood.

"Not if I kill you first." Mako states then punches the man in his face and continues to attack him.

The man throws a fire punch at Mako's stomach, sending him flying backwards and the man then stands up on his feet again and throws fire after fire after fire.

Mako quickly gets off the floor and kicks massive amounts of fire at the man that it is very hard and almost impossible to dodge.

The man then sees from the corner of his eye the window and he comes up with an idea to survive Mako's fire and how to end Mako once and for all.

The man lures Mako towards the window and the man smirks at him, "See ya."

Mako cocks his head to the side, confused, and then . . . it happens.

***With Korra.***

Korra is running towards the downtown old hotel. She prays that Mako is going something he'll regret like going after the man who killed his and Bolin's parents.

After a few minutes of running as fast as she can and even using her earthbending to help her run even faster, Korra finally makes it to the hotel.

The Avatar is about to run inside, but stops when she hears a crash and then a figure comes flying out of a window.

Korra's ocean blue eyes widen and she shakes her head, "Please . . . please don't be Mako."

The body flies out of the window and lands on the hard ground.

Korra immediately runs to the body that is lying on the ground as fast as she can and prays the whole way there that it isn't Mako . . . it isn't the man that she grew to love with all her heart despite the fact that he has a girlfriend.

Korra finally makes it to the body and her blood runs cold when she sees who it is.

_Mako is lying on the ground with blood gushing from his head._

"Oh my Spirits . . . no . . . no . . . oh Spirits no!" Korra falls to her knees and lifts Mako's head off the ground and places it on her lap.

"M-Mako . . . Mako please- please wake up. P- please . . . no . . . don't do this to me . . . please." Korra whispers as she rocks Mako's body back and forth.

"Please wake up . . . I need you . . . Bolin needs you . . . even Asami needs you . . . please." Korra tries pleading. The Avatar slowly checks Mako's pulse and to her surprise, he's still alive. A large smile appears on her face and she then instantly runs inside the hotel and tells them to call for help.

Once the ambulance arrives they take Mako and tell Korra she has to meet them at the hospital and that she can't ride in the ambulance with them.

After moments of arguing she finally gives in, but before heading straight to the hospital, she runs back inside the hotel and straight to the second floor. The Avatar rushes to room '45A'. The door is still knocked down and she notices no one is in the room.

Korra's now ice blue eyes scan the room then she hears running footsteps from the floor above her.

The Avatar runs out of the room and starts running up the stairs. She spots a body running ahead of her, up the stairs and towards the roof of the hotel.

After a few minutes of running and running and racing up the stairs, Korra and the man are on the roof . . . at a dead end . . . nowhere else to go.

The man instantly turns around and at first fear is in his eyes, thinking it is Lin Beifong chasing him, but once he sees it's just _some_ girl, he smirks.

"What do you want, little girl?" The man questions with a raised eyebrow.

Korra eyes him, "You threw my friend out the window?"

The man rolls his amber eyes, "And? What are you going to do about it? What are you, a waterbender? My firebender would whip you off this roof you wouldn't know what hit you."

Korra chuckles, "You think you're so tough, tough guy, bring it on."

After those words leave Korra's mouth the man shoots a large flame at her, but she easily dodges it and shoots her own flame at him.

"Oh? You're a firebender?" The man smirks, "Well, my firebending is going to destroy you just like it did to your pathetic friend."

Korra has had it now. She now earthbends a piece of the roof and swings it at the man. He dodges it and his eyes widen and he gasps. Korra smirks and her ice blue eyes laugh, "No . . . I'm the Avatar."

Korra earthbends pieces of rocks at all sizes and throws them at the man. She then firebends at him and burns the man's skin.

"P-please . . . d-don't h-h-hurt me. I- I beg of- of you, A- Avatar." The man pleads as he is sitting on the floor with fear in his amber eyes.

"Oh, what's this? Now you're all scared and afraid?" Korra closes her eyes then when they open they reveal pure white. With the voice of a thousand other Avatars, she says coldly, "You now beg for mercy after you kill two people in cold blood and attempt to kill another? You attack so tough and fearless until you come against the Avatar?"

The four elements are flying around the man and he is in so much fear, "You have to pay for your wrong-doings and I will make sure of it. May the Spirits have mercy on you and may you never kill or hurt another or that will be the end."

The man closes his eyes, preparing to face the ultimate and powerful attack from the Avatar, but instead nothing happens and the elements start to die down. The Avatar's eyes reveal Korra's normal ocean blue eyes and she shows no emotion on her face, "I won't kill you, but I make sure you pay."

For once in the man's life . . . he lets a small tear run down his face.

Just then Lin Beifong and a few of metalbending officers appear and arrest the man.

Korra looks down then runs away and starts running towards the hospital.

. . . . . .

The Avatar finally makes it to the hospital and she barges in and searches for Mako. "Excuse, where's Mako's room?!" Korra asks a nurse impatiently.

The nurse nods her head and leads Korra to Mako's room. Once she gets there the nurse explains what happened to Mako, "He has very mad head damage and it's a miracle that he's alive. He has a few broken ribs, broken bones, bruises, cuts and burnt marks. Otherwise, he should be fine and he should make a full recovery."

Korra nods her head slowly then swings the door open and runs inside.

"Oh, and one more thing," the nurse begins, "don't make any sudden movements and don't yell."

Korra nods her head and waves the nurse away. The nurse sighs then walks away, shutting the door gently.

Korra gasps at the sight. Mako is lying on the white bed completely broken. He face is covered in bruises and his body looks like it's been torn apart . . . many times.

Korra sits down on the chair next to the bed and she takes Mako's hand into hers.

"Why . . .? Why did you have to be so, so stupid and do this?! I begged for you not to and what do you do? You promised me you wouldn't do this . . . now look at you. Oh, and do you even know what I almost did?! I almost killed that man because I couldn't control myself or my emotions . . . I wanted to destroy him, but somehow . . . I didn't." Korra whispers to what she thinks an unconscious Mako.

"What were you thinking? Usually you plan everything and think about the outcomes before you actually go and do it. Mako . . . when I saw your body go flying out of the window . . . I thought it was all over. My world left like it was being blown up and I couldn't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it." The waterbender lets the tears run down her face.

"I love you Mako. I know you're with Asami and all and you're happy, but Mako . . . I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I'll always be by your side . . . no matter what, City-Boy."

Korra huffs then continues to talk to –what she thinks- the unconscious firebender, "I just really wish I could tell you this when you're awake. I don't care anyone, I just want you to know that I need you in my life and that I really do, truly, love you. You always protect me and I wish I could have protected you when you needed someone. It doesn't matter now though . . . from now on, I'm going to make sure I am always by your side . . . that's because I want to and I love you."

"Well it's about time you admitted it, Avatar." A rough, husky voice says, coming from the firebender.

Korra's eyes widen, "M-Mako?!"

Mako slowly opens his eyes and smiles at Korra, "H-hey . . . K-Korra."

Korra laughs and lets out a slight laugh, "Mako!" The waterbender then leaps out of the chair and wraps her arms around Mako. She forgets all about the nurse telling her about 'not yelling' and 'no sudden movements' but right now, she doesn't care.

Mako moans a little at the massive amount of main he is feeling, but he laughs and tries to wrap his arms around Korra's lower back.

"So . . ." Mako begins once Korra breaks away from the hug and sits back down on the chair, "you love me?"

Korra could feel herself blushing, "Uh . . . you know, don't you need to rest? I'll go so you can get some sleep . . . I'll be back later."

Korra goes to stand up, but Mako's hand grabs Korra's wrist. Korra looks away and blushes, "How much did you exactly hear?"

The firebender chuckles, "All of it." Just then Korra goes to run out of the room, but instead Mako pulls her down and crashes his lips to hers.

The Avatar doesn't hesitates and she instantly kisses the firebender- no her _love_ back.

After what seems like forever, the two pull apart and laugh. "I love you too, Avatar."

Korra and Mako then share another passionate kiss and in between kisses, Korra whispers, "You know, you're going to have to talk to Asami . . . are you willing to break up with her for . . . me?"

Mako smiles at Korra and strokes her hair back, "I would do anything for you and to be with you."

Korra smiles and continues to kiss the firebender. Korra deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue into the firebender's mouth and he instantly replies and does the same.

Both of their hearts are racing and they're giggling and laughing through the entire kiss. Korra then breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear, "And I'll always be by your side."

They both smile at each other before continuing kissing each other and enjoying each other's company, not caring about anything or anyone in the world at this moment.

The only thing that matters right now to them is each other.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for this story! :)**

**I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

******I got this idea from one of my best friends:*******

**HaileyHatfield**

**Thank you again so much for the idea, I really appreciate it! :)**

**So, thank you all so, so much for reading! I hope you liked it! **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
